


a toy for two

by lu_woo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/lu_woo
Summary: in which jungwoo gets an idea and that idea involves sharing a toy with johnny.





	a toy for two

**Author's Note:**

> { i wrote this in like 4 hours so forgive any issues~ }  
> { not beta'd }

It was Jungwoo’s idea. Something that’s been on his mind ever since he saw Johnny on his back, legs spread and head thrown back as his hand worked his flesh light up and down quickly on his cock. Walking in on Johnny wasn’t his intentions. Jungwoo had come out of the shower to see Johnny like that, eyes closed and too blissed out in his own world to notice that Jungwoo had come out of the bathroom. 

Now they’re together on the bed, Jungwoo seated nicely on Johnny’s lap as Jungwoo’s hand desperately tries to jack both of them off, cocks flush against one another. Jungwoo’s rather big himself but Johnny’s easily one or two inches longer and at least an inch thicker, making it rather hard for Jungwoo’s hand to wrap around both their cocks. 

Jungwoo finds himself leaning forward as Johnny leans back. He watches as the older one rest his elbow against the balled up blanket behind them, other hand reaching for the nightstand drawer. They should have gotten it out before they got into this position, before they got as desperate as they are now. Jungwoo bites down on his lip, head tilting back slightly as he watches, and feels, a large bead of precum slide down the tip of Johnny’s cock, making both of them even wetter than they already are. 

“Fuck,” Johnny moans out as he bucks his hips up, elbow shaking slightly and Jungwoo reaches his free arm around Johnny’s waist, pulling him up a bit to keep their bodies together. It takes another minute before Johnny pushes himself up, toy tightly in his hand. 

Jungwoo can’t help the moan that pushes past his lips when he sees Johnny put the toy on his thigh. There’s more than one reason. One of them being that Jungwoo’s never used one before. He prefers to stick to vibrators and dildos, occasionally a vibrating cock ring but never a flesh light. Second is _what_ they’re going to do with the toy. 

With his teeth pressing down into his bottom lip, Jungwoo watches as Johnny grabs the bottle of lube, one that’s already been used several times since Jungwoo settled on Johnny’s lap. There’s at least five seconds that pass as Johnny squeezes the lube onto their cocks, making Jungwoo pull his hand away, whimpering at the way both their cocks twitch, lube and precum connecting them. 

Johnny looks at him, looks at him with a grin that has Jungwoo’s heart skipping a beat. Johnny’s cheeks are bright red, even a layer of sweat beginning to form on his forehead from how long they’ve been rutting against each other. He expects Johnny to slide the toy right down on them, _both_ of them, like they planned. Like Jungwoo had said to him as he pushed him down onto the bed. 

Instead, Johnny moves his hips back just the slightest. Jungwoo parts his lips, ready to protest and his hands reach out for Johnny’s hips. They stall though, tips lingering on the curve of his waist when Johnny slides the toy right down onto Jungwoo’s cock. Jungwoo’s breath hitches and his hand falls against Johnny’s thigh, nails digging into the skin slowly. 

He doesn’t know what he expects. Jungwoo’s never used a toy like this before, never had anything wrap around his cock that wasn’t someone else. It’s slightly cold and it feels uncomfortably _artificial_ but the way Johnny grins at him as he starts to move the toy up and down on his cock, makes Jungwoo lean his head back, nails pushing into Johnny’s thigh more. His lips part and a quiet moan escapes between them as Johnny starts to move the toy faster, pushing it down all the way each time, enough for Jungwoo to hear the squelching sounds and see the lube begin to pool around the base of his cock. 

It’s tight around him, velvety insides hugging Jungwoo’s entire length. It’s not as tight as fucking someone and certainly not the same warm feeling. Yet the way that Johnny is practically fucking the thing on him, it sends shivers down his spine and makes his thighs begin to quiver. 

“J-Johnny.” It comes out as a drawn out moan when Johnny twists the toy around the tip of his cock before pushing it down again, making Jungwoo buck his hips up, trying to somehow get deeper. Jungwoo lifts his hand up, wrapping it around Johnny’s slowly, squeezing it a bit as he lets out a quiet whimper. “I’m gonna cum if you keep going.” 

Johnny nods, breathy laughs pushing past his lips as he pulls the toy off of Jungwoo. “I don’t,” he pauses, one arm wrapping around Jungwoo’s waist, tugging him flush against him again. “I’m not really sure how to do this.” 

There’s a very high possibility that it won’t work. The toy was already tight around Jungwoo’s cock, fitting snugly around him. He’s not even really sure how Johnny can fit his own cock into it. So both of them together was going to be questionable. But Johnny wraps his hand around both of their members, holding right under the tip. Jungwoo makes quick work of squeezing another few seconds of lube onto them, teeth digging into his bottom lip as Johnny’s hand works it along their whole lengths. 

Jungwoo sucks in a breath, holding it almost as Johnny rubs the toy against their tips. When he pushes it down, it goes on easier than he expected it to. Jungwoo leans his head back, hands falling back against the bed and back arching. It’s so tight, so tight and he can feel Johnny’s cock throbbing against his. His eyes open slowly, mind wanting to watch as Johnny pushes the toy down more. It only goes down about half way before it’s incredibly tight, unable to push down anymore on their cocks. 

“Fuck,” Johnny says breathily, “this feels so fucking good.” 

And it _does_. Jungwoo lets out another moan as Johnny pulls the toy up, pushing it back down quickly. The older one sets a pace, one that’s fast and desperate. One that Jungwoo saw when Johnny had the toy over his own cock that one day, hips bucking upwards and thighs shaking. Now that was on him as well, making his own thighs begin to shake, even his elbows that are holding him up are about to give out. 

“J-Johnny.” Instead of coming out clear, the name is broken with a gasp and a whimper that makes his voice go up high at the end. “ _Johnny._ ” 

Jungwoo bucks his hips up, fingers curling against the bed and he’s desperately trying to keep himself upright. It’s getting harder and harder with the pace that Johnny is setting. Jungwoo watches as the other’s breaths become deeper, quicker, shaky even. His knuckles are white from squeezing the toy as he moves it up and down, veins scattered along his hand and even up his arm. 

The pleasure builds too quickly. It has Jungwoo biting down on his lip, trying to keep his moans in. It didn’t matter, Jungwoo was loud and he’s certain that the others have heard both his high pitched noises and Johnny’s low ones by now and with how Johnny pushes the toy down as far as it can go, Jungwoo quickly loses his want to try and be quiet. His hands grip at the sheet behind him, fingers curling and tugging as his elbows shake. Hips buck up, legs spreading and thighs shaking against Johnny’s thicker thighs. 

“I’m c-coming,” Jungwoo manages to get out before he feels the pleasure burst in his stomach. The feeling is so overwhelming, the tightness around his cock and the way Johnny now has one hand on his thigh, nails digging in as he squeezes, it makes Jungwoo’s arms give out, back falling against the cool sheets. 

Johnny doesn’t slow down, if anything, he speeds up. Jungwoo feels like the air has been taken out of his chest with the way the toy is milking him. He can’t see it, but he can feel the way his cum is leaking down onto the base of his cock, some even sliding down around his balls. It only takes a few more moves of the flesh light before Jungwoo feels Johnny’s cock begin to throb and that’s when the toy comes off. Johnny nearly rips it off of them, hands pushing Jungwoo’s hips down and pinning them against the bed. One grind down and Jungwoo opens his eyes in time to see Johnny orgasm. 

His brows are pinched together, lips parted and red from how many times he’s bitten down on them. Two beads of sweat slide down the side of his cheek, landing on the curve of Jungwoo’s hip. The way his cock is throbbing against Jungwoo’s small beads of cum still leaking out onto Jungwoo’s own cock, make a surge of pleasure run through him again. 

“Oh my god,” Johnny breathes out, sliding off of Jungwoo and falling back against the bed, thighs bumping against each other as Johnny stretches his legs out. “Holy fuck, that was so good.” 

There’s breathy laughs coming from both of them along with a groan as Jungwoo leans up, climbing over Johnny only to roll off of him and press against his side. “I can’t believe we fit.” 

Johnny runs his hand through his hair, nodding as he rubs his palm against his cheek. “Yeah that was,” he pauses, head tilting just enough for them to make eye contact. “Thank you for the idea.”

Jungwoo hums, cheek pressing against Johnny’s arm. “I have some other toys we could try together.” Fingers run down Johnny’s chest slowly, laughing at the way his back arches when they run past his nipple. “If you’re interested.” 

He doesn’t miss the way Johnny’s breath hitches under his hand before he responds. “If it’s what I think, I’m _definitely_ interested.”

**Author's Note:**

> { johnwoo nation rise }  
> { [twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }


End file.
